


Thrown and Overflown [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Phil Coulson, Delusions, Dog Cops, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Investigations, Lucky the pizza dog - Freeform, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Podfic, Protective Clint Barton, Psychotropic Drugs, Temporary Amnesia, avant-garde theatrical adaptations, kind of, noble restraint, the kindness of strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: "This is Clint," said Phil proudly. "He's my guardian angel."





	Thrown and Overflown [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura Kaye (laurakaye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurakaye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thrown and Overflown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724466) by [Laura Kaye (laurakaye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurakaye/pseuds/Laura%20Kaye). 



**Title:** Thrown and Overflown

this was recorded for **Reasonsiguess** for ITPE 2018

 **Fandom:** MCU

 **Author:** Laura Kaye

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Clint/Phil

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Length:** 2:21:30

**Summary:**

"This is Clint," said Phil proudly. "He's my guardian angel."

The original work can be found [Here]()

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Thrown%20and%20overflown.mp3)


End file.
